A Police Story
by Ryokoluv17
Summary: Ryoko Hakubi, the notorious space pirate is given the option to become a Galaxy Police officer. But who is this authoritative figure who is keeping a watchful eye?
1. Chapter 1

A Police Story

By Hotsuma09

Her heart thumped hard against the walls of her chest, as she sat at the end of the shrine steps, fuming.

' _Who do they think they are giving me an ultimatum? Damn them to hell. I am Ryoko. No one tells me what to do?_ ' A thought ran through her head. Off in the distance, a faint female voice rang out.

"There you are, I thought I would not have seen you again after this morning so I decided to check in on you." Kiyone approached the shrine steps grabbing a seat beside the disgruntled cyan haired woman.

"I think you should join the GXP. You will be an asset to us since your crimes will be pardon." Kiyone confidently relay to the her playfully nudging Ryoko.

"Are you recruiting me or what?" Ryoko turned to the teal haired woman grinning.

"Is it working?" Kiyone looked to her curiously.

"Not really." Ryoko buried her face in her hands.

Kiyone looked at her in confusion. "What is up?"

"Can't believe Tenchi jumped on the bandwagon. Becoming a servant or GXP, either way I will be torn away from him." Ryoko dropped her head.

"Yeah, but GXP is not as bad. I know it is not as fun as pirating. At least there is an automatic promotion. Tenchi will be happy to see you exceed."

"Be honest, you are looking for a replacement."

"So forward are we, Ryoko?" Kiyone smile, "You will make a spectacular detective."

Ryoko shook her head and sighed. "I guess it would not hurt being the good guy." The women both laughed as they rose making their way back to the house.

"Ryoko, your back, are you okay?" Sasami hastily enveloped the pirate around her waist. Ryoko returned the embrace, she looked ahead of her to notice Tenchi trying to avoid eye contact looking for the nearest exit. Narrowing her eyes, she separated from the youngest of the clan. Walking over to Tenchi, Ryoko reached for his collar.

"Where do you think you're going? Huh? You are the one who could not keep his mouth shut in front of Emperor Azusa. Now your backing away?" Ryoko shouted in fury, her mouth quivered.

"I thought it was a good idea, Ryoko!" Tenchi voice slightly elevated as he placed his hands over hers peering down at her. Ryoko examined him, Tenchi now towered above her, jet-black hair secured in a loose ponytail down his back. His round boyish look replaced with a more structured jawline. His chocolate pools becoming more alluring. Ryoko swallowed in awe, blinking back into reality she snatched her hand away.

"Ryoko, I am sure- Stay out of this." Ryoko snapped at Ayeka who felt the need to be Tenchi's mouth piece.

"I beg your-Stay the hell out of this!" Ayeka was interrupted again by Ryoko. Taking in a breath, she pursed her lips. "I've decided on my _own accord_ to join the GXP." She quickly looked to Kiyone.

Tenchi smiled, "I think that will be the best decision for you, Ryoko. Your skills should be used for the greater good." Tenchi chuckled watching the pirate turned her back on him blushing. He wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her right shoulder to get a good look of her flustered expression. "Whatever." Ryoko teasingly kissed his cheek. Tenchi always had a way of tugging at Ryoko's heart strings. It has been a solid year since Tenchi had chosen. The relationship had its moments, but those moments brought them closer than ever.

"When does the boot camp start?" Washu turned away from two to questioned Kiyone.

"Believe the new cycle starts next week." Kiyone nudged her deep in slumber partner on her shoulder.

"How about it Ryoko?" Washu turned to Ryoko.

Ryoko wide eyed her mother, Tenchi rose from her shoulder inquisitively. "That is soon. I think I need more time."

"We will take it." Washu declared smiling victoriously at her daughter.

"Mom!" Tenchi held Ryoko back from the petite scientist.

"Oh, come on! You are the daughter of the Universe Greatest Scientist; don't you think that will give you some type of leverage." Washu fanned in dismissal.

"Washu, I don't think it works like that." Kiyone nervously smiled. Ayeka looked on in disapproval.

"Let us all have a big send-off meal!" Sasami grasp Ryoko's hand.

"Sounds good kiddo." She ruffled the little girl's hair.

Later that night, Tenchi and Ryoko laid out on the grass peering up at the starry sky. Ryoko laid her head on Tenchi's stomach as she pointed out the big dipper. Tenchi chuckled running his fingers through her hair. Ryoko drew her hand back and frowned as the laughter died down. Rolling on to her belly she peered up at Tenchi.

"What is it?" He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Will you miss me?" Ryoko sat up resting on her knees.

"Of course, I will. It will be worth it at the end." Tenchi smiled tracing the side of her face with his finger.

"That Ayeka is going to have a field day with you. She sniffs your briefs after laundry, did not know that did ya?" Ryoko crossed her arms, stifling a laugh.

"Ryoko, stop it! I would not let Ayeka 'have a field day' with me." Tenchi voice rose placing his hands over his ears, causing Ryoko to chuckled. Gently pressing down on his shoulders, she lay her head at the crook of his neck and whispered. "Don't forget about me, Tenchi." Tenchi frowned hugging her tightly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

The Following Week

"Ryoko, you are going to be late!" Kiyone shouted attempting to pry the woman from the doorway. Tenchi held Ryoko at her waist pulling her but to no avail Ryoko's strength overpowered his. Mihoshi pleaded for the two to stop forcing Ryoko since she was not ready to leave.

"Oh, stop it you two! Can you see Ryoko does not want to leave? Stop it you are hurting her!" Mihoshi pleaded holding Ryoko's hands.

"This is perfect. She did the same thing on her first day of grade school." Washu nasally laughed recording the scene, while Ayeka stood beside her giggling. Ryoko took notice and became enraged at her mother recording her at her most vulnerable point.

"Mom! 'Perfect' my ass, wait 'til I get my hands on you!" Ryoko reached out to her mother. Kiyone successfully grabbed Ryoko extended arm, placing her arms behind her tightening the cuffs.

"Really, Kiyone?" Ryoko uttered in shock.

"Sorry, I have always wanted to do that. Now, we must go we are behind the power curve. Your assigned instructor will definitely smoke us for being tardy." The three women phased away leaving Tenchi breathless on floor.

"How could one woman be so strong?" Tenchi questioned peering up at the two women.

Yagami

"An hour out." Kiyone declared as she pressed the auto pilot button. Mihoshi chewed away on her energy bar gleefully watching her favorite show. Kiyone rolled her eyes turning her chair to the former pirate seated behind them.

"This is where I brief you." Kiyone pulled out a booklet.

"Oh joy." Ryoko rested her face on her hand.

"Ryoko you were not even studying for the week, just listen will ya?" Kiyone urged opening the booklet. Kiyone looked to Ryoko, upon her nod, the teal haired woman began, "Welcome to the GXP basic training course, in this ten week intensive training recruits will learn basic tactical and survival skills, learn the basics of GXP livelihood and customs. The recruit will go through various body enhancements according to Jurai's standards." Kiyone recited, she paused to glance at the pirate once more.

"Here is your chain of command, it is vital you know who they are: Head of the GP and Academy, Mikami Kuramitsu, Head- Kuramitsu? What about Kuramitsu?" Mihoshi interrupted. Kiyone rubbed her temples, "Nothing Mihoshi, I am briefing Ryoko on the chain of command."

"Oops, sorry, don't mind me. Please go on." Mihoshi giggled waving turning back to her show, "Oh he's getting away!" Mihoshi shouted annoying Kiyone once more.

"Where was I?" Kiyone cleared her throat turning her attention back to the booklet.

"Someone being the head of something" Ryoko chimed in finding interest in her nails.

"Ryoko." Kiyone grunted in frustration. "Mikami Kuramitsu. This is going to be a disaster, they expect you to know this, cannot just waltz in there saying ' _Somebody!'_

"Mikami Kuramitsu…I am assuming it is all of _her_ people." Ryoko directed to Mihoshi.

"Unfortunately. You can see how she slipped through the cracks." Kiyone fell back in her seat.

Ryoko head pounded with all the information she received on the hour ride to the academy.

"We are here!" A voice jolted Ryoko from her nap.

"Great." Ryoko said sarcastically stretching her limbs.

A figure stood in behind the large window watching the cherry colored ship docked. His brows furrowed placing his military style black cap on, approaching the portal.

The portal opened revealing the women engaging in a conversation and laughing. Ryoko in an instant took notice to the male's towering and broad stature. She scrutinized his attire from his black cover, his black fitted military style jacket to his combat boots. Ryoko was pulled back into reality seeing Kiyone passed over a blue folder to the man. His black gloved hands slightly opened the folder. Nodding, he handed it to what Ryoko assume was an assistant.

"We will take it from here." He commented. Ryoko furrowed her brows. She could not see his eyes, just his structured jaw line and the tightened lips. He kept his head lowered from her.

"Dressing room is to your right. Uniform is in there. You have two minutes to change." He spoke sternly. Ryoko pursed her lips looking behind her to see Kiyone and Mihoshi waving back at her at the portal door.

"Want to make it a minute?" His stern voice questioned, she heavily sighed sauntering over to the dressing room. She saw the blue uniform folded neatly in a chair. Picking up the top, she noticed it was a bit big.

Peeking her head out, "Do you have a smaller size?" She called out. The instructor turned his head slightly.

"60 seconds!" He shouted at her.

"Fine!" Ryoko slammed the door.

He dismissed his counterpart waving over to a female instructor. "Yes sir."

"Sergeant Masa, this recruit wants to have a little fun. I think you're the right person for her."

"Yes, sir!" Masa about-faced hastily headed towards the dressing room. He watched as Masa stopped and knocked on the door.

Inside Ryoko found it difficult to tie her boots. It dawned on her she never learned to tie shoes before. Cursing to herself she stuffed the laces in the boot. "I'll be out in a minute." She called out.

"Excuse me?" Came a female voice.

' _You are no longer Ryoko the most feared Space Pirate in the Galaxy, once you enter those doors, you are nothing but a recruit.'_ Ryoko recalled Kiyone's brief. Opening the door to her surprise stood a muscular tan female, sharp bangs framing her defined face, she stared daggers at her, Ryoko's smile quickly vanish as she saw the stern look the woman was giving her.

"Get in formation! Now, recruit!" The woman shouted, Ryoko placed her hand to her chest. "Do you know who I am? I am-No one give a damn who you are, get in my formation this instant!" The woman's chest brushing against Ryoko. She glanced over at the spot where Kiyone and Mihoshi once occupied. ' _Damn them.'_

Ryoko quickly complied occupying a spot in the very front. ' _It is all a game…just play the game.'_ Chanting to herself like a mantra she was unaware that she was nodding and speaking to herself.

"Welcome to the GXP academy, we are honored that you have taken the opportunity to join— Mikami Kuramitsu paused as she looked to the cyan haired woman bobbing to herself. The male instructor took noticed and waived to Mikami to continue while he handled the recruit.

It was not long before Ryoko felt body heat beside her, she slowly opened her eyes glancing up at the man. Ryoko cleared her throat peering up at the ceiling.

"Eyes forward." He commanded, Ryoko raised a brow and smirked. ' _If only he knew how much power I have, it can top everyone in this room, I can bet on that.'_

"A little arrogant, aren't we?" He questioned tilting his head.

"What? How?" Ryoko mouth parted in surprise, she gritted her teeth keeping her eyes locked in front of her. "No."

"No? Who?" He questioned walking in front of her. Ryoko felt her frustration building. He pointed to the left side of his chest. "No, who?"

Out her peripheral she made out a gold insignia, "Look at it." He ordered her. Ryoko stared at the emblem, it was a gold leaf. Ryoko pursed her lips.

"I do not know what that is." She confessed, inwardly cursing herself that her pride got in the way of listening to Kiyone.

"You don't know? Let me help you. See here." He pulled on his shirt, "This is a Major."

"Major." Ryoko retorted.

"Right, and do you know what happens to recruits who do not know rank insignia?

"No." Ryoko replied.

"Drop."

"What?"

"Drop."

"Drop what?"

"Push-ups!" Sergeant Masa hastily rushed over to Ryoko pointing to the ground. The major decided to stand at the other side of the pirate. Ryoko reluctantly got down, executing a perfect position. Masa glanced to the Major in awe, who nodded back at her.

"Down!" Masa instructed, Ryoko did as she was told, cursing inwardly. Around them the other recruits watched on not daring to move or else they would be next.

"Up." Masa instructed once more. "Hope by the end of your work out, you will be filled with knowledge!" The Major smiled walking away. Ryoko shot a glare at his retreating back.

After twenty-minutes of her 'smoke session' Ryoko's arms ached. She sat on a bench resting her back on the cool blue wall. ' _Damn you Washu, could not cut me some slack. Just had to limit my powers.'_

"There she is." A voice called out.

"Good you're here, let us ditch this place." Ryoko pulled Kiyone heading to the exit.

"Sorry 'Yoko. But you are contracted to go through with this training. It is not easy, but you have to pull through okay?" Kiyone patted her on the shoulders causing Ryoko to wince.

"Screw this Kiyone, I am losing myself. I am Ryoko, the most feared space pirate in the whole galaxy, no one tells me what to do!" Ryoko declared once more.

The Major encroached on the scene taking wind of Ryoko and Kiyone conversation. He strolled over to the women with his hands behind his back.

"Detective Kiyone." The major interrupted. Kiyone quickly turned and saluted. "I am sure you were offering words of encouragement to recruit Hakubi." The Major smiled. Ryoko quickly glanced at him. ' _Despite being a hard ass, he sure does have a nice smile I will give him that'_ Ryoko returned her gaze to Kiyone.

"Yes sir, after all I was top of my class. I will be going now, Ryoko. Best of luck!" Kiyone smile once more at Ryoko before waving her last goodbye.

"Since you have used ample time on your break, return to formation for the next class." The Major said calmly walking away. Ryoko scoffed as she followed behind.

Sparring

"Welcome to the Red phase, today we will be sparring. I will be your instructor, so, do not go easy on me." The major smiled as he twirled his bokken in front of the recruits. He removed his jacket revealing a fitted black shirt and his cap, placing down his uniform neatly behind him, he took a quick glance at the pirate who was examining him. (A/N: Imagine with me Captain America, the first movie after his enhancement. That is how the Major looks like. So, keep that in mind throughout this fic.)

He ran his fingers through his tapered cut, "By the book, I am expected to spar with a recruit of the same gender, however as future GXP's you will encounter criminals of any gender. In other words, let us begin starting with...You!" The Major pointed the bokken at Ryoko, before she could gather herself he lunged his bokken towards her, she quickly spins out of the bokken's way.

"Very quick recruit!" He smiled as he ran towards her once more. Closing in the distance he leaped into the air. Ryoko blocked his overhead blow. Suddenly she felt her legs gave out as she fell on her back. She opened her eyes to the bokken at the root of her nose. Ryoko dropped her the stick locking eyes with the Major. In the background the other recruits gasp and clapped.

"You are Dead." The Major said sternly, returning to his starting position. "Good, but not good enough. Get back into formation." He added. Ryoko look at him and out to the recruits, feeling embarrassed. She could have easily ended this if she was allowed her powers.

"The bokken must move with soul, not technique! However, overconfidence is the greatest enemy." He glances at Ryoko. The Major instructed the recruits to stand. Flustered, she eyed him as he continued to bring forth recruits to spar with, of course he was lenient on them. Dismissing the recruits for break, Ryoko waited for the last recruit to step out the room before approaching the Major.

"What is the big idea?" Ryoko questioned brushing her sweaty mane away.

"How 'bout getting into the correct position when addressing me?" The Major rose placing his cap on. Ryoko place her arms straight at her sides.

"Why were you harder on me than the others, sir?" Ryoko pursed her lips, avoiding his stern gaze.

"There is potential present, it is clear you need some remedial training though. We will spar again." He drew his jacket to his side and patted Ryoko on the shoulder leaving her. Ryoko narrowed her eyes brushing off where he placed his hand.

On Break

"It is perfect." Ryoko sarcastically spoke over the phone.

"Ryoko, Kiyone already informed us, your screaming to come back." Tenchi laughed.

"I wouldn't say I screamed." Ryoko mocked.

"What is the matter, my little Ryoko?" Washu chimed in from her lab phone. "Feeling a bit uneasy today?" Washu stifled a laugh.

"Little Washu, please stop teasing Ryoko!" Tenchi spoke on his end.

"This is embarrassing." Ryoko rested her head on the wall, sighing.

"It will be over before you know it, 'yoko." Tenchi said positively. "Do what they ask of you and you will be fine."

"Easy for you to say." She sighed. "Your always so positive, I love you Tenchi Masaki." Ryoko confessed as she watched some recruits practicing sparring in the distance.

"That is my cue, you too are too mushy for me. Bye!" Washu disconnected her end. Tenchi bid his goodbye. Ryoko place her back against the wall. She decided it was time that she let herself give in to this GXP way of life.

Authors Note. I hope you guys like it. I just thought how cool it would be if Ryoko ever became a GXP. She is a non-conformist but I think she will be rather hot as a GP, no? Anyway, does the Major have the hots for Ryoko?

Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

A Police Story

2

by Hotsuma09

Authors Note: Welcome Back! And No I do not own any part of the Tenchi Muyo franchise!

In the second week, Ryoko began to quickly conform to the ways of the GXP life. Taking the role as squad leader only to be moved up to Platoon leader in a matter of two days. She became the star of the academy.

"Platoon Leader, any need for me in other areas before I retire to my quarters?" A scrawny male recruit approached her and bowed. Ryoko smiled, "You did well today. I can take it from here. Goodnight."

The Major have been observing Ryoko for the past two weeks, and although he did not want to admit it, he was becoming fond of her. Knowing it was wrong to feel amity towards subordinates in training, Ryoko was an exception. The third week cycle, the recruits were given their official GXP uniforms. The dark blue uniforms were hiding Ryoko's curvaceous figure, it was then the Major could not look away. He is a man.

Ryoko inspected the rooms her squad was assigned to clean. Giving her approval to the recruits she dismissed them all until she was the only one left in the corridor. Closing the door to the last room, she turned and to her surprise the Major stood before her.

Ryoko quickly saluted and gave her grievances. "I apologize did not notice you there, sir." She sheepishly smiled.

"Quite all right. Should you be retiring to your quarters as well?" The Major asked bringing in the distance.

"Yes sir, I usually take this quiet time to think."

"Who is the lucky guy?"

Ryoko was taken back a bit, "Tenchi Masaki, sir." She saw the Major nodded,

"Must really love him…if he weighs heavily on your mind."

"Yes." Ryoko glanced at her feet slightly blushing.

"Very well. Sleep well recruit." Ryoko saluted as the Major turned on the heel to leave.

The next morning in the cafeteria, Ryoko grabbed a bowl of rice and miso soup with plate of fried fish. Since she moved up as Platoon leader, her fellow recruits found it proper to sit with the other subordinates leaving Ryoko alone to eat. Either way she always like to be alone with her thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?" Ryoko peered up at the sight of the Major, she shot up from her seat saluting.

"No, sir." She awkwardly sat down avoiding the glares around her. Ryoko absent mindedly poke at her food.

"No need for the discomfort, please eat." He encouraged not worrying about the stares they were receiving.

"Right." Ryoko reluctantly continued her meal.

RANGE

"I will give you a minute. You will be using real bullets, so use up all of them and shoot the targets accurately! This course will keep you on your toes. If you do not pay attention, there can be dire consequences, Understood?" The Major looked to the recruits. He motioned for the first set of recruits to come forth. Ten in a row, simultaneously placed their eyepro wear on in position to shoot. The first was successful, executing perfect grouping shots. The next row come forth, Ryoko bit down on her lip.

"Start!" The Major ordered. The barrage of gunfire rang out, Ryoko fired ensuring to move at the same pace as the other recruits. A faint smile play across her face as she felt the organization and the discipline of her group. These are people she trusted to work with in the future.

"Listen out, there are three commands!" The Major shouted as he walked freely in front of the firing squad. Ryoko glances away from her target in awe of the perfect timing the Major had to avoid being hit.

"There is only one advance. No retreat. A command to standby." He stood before Ryoko. Ryoko brought in her arm. Stared in confusion at the Major. "You only have three shots left."

Ryoko extended her arm once more unsure of what to do. Slightly becoming discourage that being a Galaxy Police she would have to embody quick thinking, it was not kicking in training. Closing her eyes and exhaling her finger rested on the trigger, she fired her three bullets. Two bullets wisp pass the Major's left shoulder while the other clipped the right sleeve of the uniform. He looked down at the sleeve running a finger over the fabric. "A command comes before an officer's life…class is dismissed." He declared still running his finger over the patch. Ryoko clipped the blaster to her side as she rushed over to him.

"Sir! I am so sorry! I did not know what you wanted me to do." Ryoko hesitantly place her hand on his arm. He eyed her causing Ryoko to step back.

"You don't know? Did I hear that correctly?" He retorted. "Run to the main gate and back, I will give you 30 seconds!"

"Sir?!"

"Go!" He shouted watching her run out the room and down the corridor. Ryoko sprinted as fast as she could. Running out towards the gate, she rested on the gate gathering her breath.

"Today's agenda is to become stronger, no time for rest!" A voice ran throughout the facility. Ryoko feverishly looked around noticing cameras planted near her. One guard shouted from the tower. "Had better get a move on it, recruit!"

The Major watched the surveillance camera smiling as he saw Ryoko sped back to the entrance.

He stood in the center of range room awaiting her arrival.

"A minute and 10 seconds."

"There was no way I could have made it back in thirty-seconds!" Ryoko shouted resting on her knees.

"Want to go again?"

"No sir! Anything but that." She gritted her teeth.

"Meet at the beach this evening." The Major walked by her leaving her confused.


End file.
